Walk This Way
by AlfendisMysteryRoom
Summary: Hershel gives a sample at a family planning center. He quickly finds their methods to be a few steps past alternative... nurse lingerie male examination prostate anal ass dick pussy flesh light fleshlight boobs doctor office sperm cockring ring foreskin flirt fondling


Scene opens on a family planning center waiting room in west London. Hershel and Emmy are sitting next to each other, thumbing through magazines, listening to the cheesy muzak over the radio. An old woman sitting at a desk behind a glass window calls their names.

"Emmy Altava...Hurtin Layshel."

"Well, that's about right," Hershel sighs as he and Emmy stand up and head over to the window. The lady hands them each a clipboard.

"Fill out these forms and take them to your designated rooms," the lady groans. "Mr. Layshel, you will enter room number 14. Your wife will enter room 11."

"Uhm, I've, uh, never been to a place like this before. How does, uhm...can I have some guidance...some sort of...you know...help?"

"A nurse will meet you there will further instructions."

"Ahh, thank you!"

Hershel and Emmy walk down the corridor and enter their respective rooms marked with gold numbers on them.

In his room, Hershel finds an apparatus resembling an artificial horse-breeding vagina in the middle of the room.

It had a black metal frame with leather cushions for the body to rest, handles for the hands to hold and ankle braces to hold feet. A litteral fuck dummy. He sits down in a chair in the corner, fills out his form and awaits the aforementioned nurse. After a moment of rifling through some pornographic magazines on a table next to him, a nurse enters the door.

"Mr. Layshel?" she questions.

"Uh, Layton."

"Whatever. My name is Candice." she says, looking through a folder of papers in her hands. "But you can call me Candi if you like."

Hershel blushes. "Heh, well uh, Miss Candi...uh what is this apparatus in the room?"

"This is the new device that we use for collecting the semen. It allows you to rest comfortably on your chest. But we will get to that in a moment. First, I need to run some simple tests. Please remove your trousers and shorts."

"Oh! Alright then."

The nurse turns around and turns on the faucet to wash her hands. Hershel undoes his pants, pulling them and his boxer-briefs to the floor. The nurse dries her hands and turns around, watching as his flaccid shaft and soft scrotum dangle from side to side as Hershel removes his clothing from around his ankles.

"Ok!" Hershel begins. "What test will you start with?"

"First, I'll need to check for hernias," the nurse states as she puts on a rubber glove.

"Ahh, yes, I remember this from college. The ol' turn your head and cough trick, heh," he grins.

"Uh, yes," the nurse confusedly responds as she cups the perfectly shaven ballsack. "Alright, well, you know the drill. Go for it." Hershel coughs. "Good." The nurse massages his balls, watching as the shaft begins to warm up and thicken. "Again," she commands. Hershel complies, blushing as he feels his member enlarging with every heartbeat. The nurse, mesmerized with the ever-growing size of Hershel's dick, continues massaging and rubbing his balls. "And once more," she breathes. Hershel coughs, but mostly out of embarrassment. "Very, very good," she compliments, letting go of the plump flesh-fruits.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry. I'm sure that happens often with patients, but I'm not very proud of it."

"Oh, no worries," the nurse smiles. "I see here in the notes that this is your first time here and that you requested some guidance?"

"Uh, y-yes."

"Alright then." The nurse removes her scrubs, revealing a red lacy bra and thong. Hershel's eyes widen at the beautiful, half-naked woman before him. "May I take a few liberties?"

"Oh, uh, yes," Hershel nervously gulps.

"Wonderful," the nurse smiles. She slides open a drawer, pulling out a purple vibrator-cockring. She puts it around her fingers, flicking it on. She approaches Hershel and pushes the vibrating toy right above the top-side of the base of his shaft. Hershel feels his whole body vibrate, all emanating from the one spot.

"Oh my..."

"Would you like me to pause here for a break or can I use multiple techniques?"

"Oh, please," Hershel heaves. "Be my guest."

The nurse uses her free hand to grab hold of the semi-erect cock and pull the foreskin back, exposing the head to the cool, crisp air in the room.

"There we are," the nurse happily comments, seeing the shaft thicken and harden with every stroke. She moves the vibrator slowly down the shaft, inciting pleasure-filled groans from Hershel. She reaches the tip of his penis and pushes the vibrator against the head, swirling it around in a clockwise motion.

"Oh God...oh my...I'm...I'm gonna..."

The nurse immediately retracts both her hands.

"Ah, ah, ah, not yet." She turns him around, facing his dick towards the opening of the apparatus. She pushes his towards it, letting Hershel's fully erect cock penetrate the silicone opening.

"Holy fuck!" Hershel yells, feeling the soft ripples rub against his tender flesh.

"Now simply perform as you normally would with a woman," the nurse says. "Or a man. I don't judge."

"Oh, okay," Hershel sighs, exhausted from the transition moments earlier. He begins to curl his back, letting his hips slowly roll.

"Sir, I don't have all day. Put your back into it!" the nurse commands as she pushes the vibrator against his taint. Hershel jumps as his whole cock feels the tiny vibrations.

"I...I don't think I've ever felt like this before!" he pants.

"Oh yes, I need to perform one more test I forgot about. Just keep thrusting, don't mind me."

"Which test is that?" Hershel groans as he continues to roll his hips up and down the apparatus.

"Prostate exam."

"Oh, alright. I'm a little young for that but I suppose an early baseline is a good thing to ha-HEY!"

The nurse shoves her fingers inside Hershel's anus, feeling around for the walnut-sized gland. She eventually finds it, rubbing it furiously as Hershel groans with pleasure.

"How are you doing, Mr. Layton?" she asks in a breathy voice.

"Oh my God...I'm almost there..." he pants.

"Well how about I help you with that," the nurse responds, finding the perfect spot on his prostate. "Ah, here we are!"

The nurse pushes down on the internal gland, causing Hershel to yell out in pleasure as he expels the largest load of cum into the apparatus. His hips violently thrust into the opening, making his ball slap loudly against the pink silicone. The nurse continues to rub inside him, inciting load grunts from Hershel as each orgasm, more powerful than the last, forces every drop of cum to empty into the container. Once the level on the container reached a pre-marked area, the nurse pulls her finger out of the mind-fucked man, who lets out one last yip from the sensation.

"Alright, Mr. Layton, that will do perfectly," the nurse casually states, putting her scrubs back on. "Feel free to clean up in the attached bathroom over there. Have a wonderful day!"

The nurse grabs the container of semen from the apparatus, put a top on it and leaves the room. Hershel, finally regaining his mental capacity, pushes himself off the apparatus, letting his semi-flaccid cock slap against his leg, dribbling out the last few drops onto the floor. He slowly puts his pants back on, leaving both his underwear and a 5 pound note on the countertop, as he felt the service was well-deserving of a tip. As he leaves the room, he sees his wife exiting her room, hair somewhat disheveled. A tall, handsome male nurse exits after her, putting his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"Call me," she smiles as the male nurse walks away. "Oh, Hershel! How'd everything go?"

"Oh, not bad, I suppose," he sighs. "She ran some tests, I gave her my sample, she wrote down some numbers and left. How did you fare?"

"Oh same. He ran his tests, gave me his simple and wrote down his number."

"Ah, I see," Hershel responds, confused. "Wait, did you say-?"

"Who wants lunch? I'm famished!" Emmy gleefully asks, walking down the corridor.

"Honestly," Hershel says aloud to himself, "I don't know if I'm hungry or horny."

"What's the difference?" the male nurse asks, looking over Hershel's shoulder at Emmy.

"True, true," Hershel sighs.

"Is your test over?"

"Uh, yes."

"Good. I'll show you out. Walk this way."

The male nurse walks past Hershel, who notices that a pair of women's panties are sticking out of his back pocket.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Uhm...are those my wife's...undergarments...in your pocket?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes!" the male nurse gleefully responds, continuing to walk down the hallway. "She mentioned how she wouldn't need them when she's checking the dipstick outside or something. I wasn't listening when she handed them to me."

"Ahh...I see..."

Hershel stands in the hallway for a minute, until he realizes that 'checking the dipstick' meant 'quickie in the parking lot'. Hershel immediately runs down the hall, removing his clothing in the process. Candice appears in the hallway, seeing the remnants of the horny man.

"Huh," she says aloud, looking at the strewn clothing, "I didn't realize our service was that good...I hope he leaves a positive review on Yelp."

The nurse picks up the clothing, checking the tags for her size as she disappears into the breakroom.

-THE END-


End file.
